I Still Feel It On My Lips
by miuhleex3
Summary: Nick Is Listening To Miley's New Album Breakout. Will He Be Able To Cope? Then Miley Struggles To Deal With Memories Of The Past. NILEY! no last names :
1. And The Seventh Thing

**DONT OWN ANAYTHING!!**

**I RE-DID THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR YALL.**

**I HOPE ITS EASYER TO UNDERSTAND!!**

* * *

"What is the date today?" I yelled at Joe, my older brother.

We were currently on The Burning Up tour bus and my brothers and I were throwing song ideas around the room. Even though our 3rd album wasn't even out, we were thinking about the fourth.

"Like I'd know" replied Joe "what about a song about cars?"

Kevin laughed. "You have tried to get us to write about cars about seven times, I'm gonna be scared when you actually have your own car and drive it"

"I'm not that bad, that episode of living the dream made me looks like a bad driver" said Joe defending his driving abilities.

"Yeah, and millions of hot girls all over the world will never get in a car with you now, look what you got yourself into" said Kevin.

"Well they could always drive" decided Joe, with a smile.

"Um hello" I said waving my hand around to get my brothers attention.

"What is the date today?"

"Nick, it's July 22nd" said Kevin, becoming my hero and answering my question.

"2008" added Joe, which helped me heaps considering I knew that.

"Thanks Man" I said deciding that was the best way to approach the situation.

"Hey" said Joe looking awake for the first time this morning "Miley's album is out today, she told me she would send us it so we could hear it!" With that he jumped up and left the room, excitedly.

Kevin started strumming his guitar. Suddenly he had picked up a tune that sounded like Miley Cyrus's single 7 things. Yeah, the one she had so wrote about me. I was even more surprised when Kevin made it faster and started screaming.

"The seven things she hates about Nick  
the seven things she hates about Nick  
Oh, Nicky POO!!  
His vain  
he plays games  
his insecure  
he loves me he likes Selena Gomez  
he makes me laugh, then he makes me cry I wanna knock him out with my pie.  
His friends aren't really jerks Kevin's the coolest dude  
and she wants to be with you not Joe...  
And the seventh thing she hate the most that you do  
you make her love you"

Needless to say his HORRIBLE version of 7 things was not warmly welcomed by me who after giving him the death glare started playing a tune myself and screaming the lyrics.

"There are seven things i hate about Kevin  
your hair  
your eyes  
your old smelly Levis

You chew your mouth open

It makes me laugh when you cry, and that's a cd I would buy

Your mean when your brothers ex writes a song about him – just to know it hurts

I expected better from you

And the seventh thing I'm mad the most about at you..

Is your song sounded better"

I stopped playing, out of breath and a bit ashamed of my lame on-the-spot lyrics.

"You're Right! Kevin's was a lot better" said Joe walking in with 3 copies of Breakout.

"Thanks Joe, Take the BULLIES side" I said taking my copy of breakout off Joe and leaving the room.

Technically the bus was moving and I couldn't leave the room so I grabbed my old disc man and shut myself in the loo.

A fairly un-romantic way to listen to my ex's new album, but whatever.

Before I had even slipped the headphones on there was a bang on the door.

"I need to pee" yelled Joe. Banging harder.

"Go find a tree" I yelled unsympathetically. What? He had taken the bullies side.

Slipping on the headphones I entered a trip down memory lane.

Although to anyone else it looked like a kid sitting on the toilet seat lid listening to music in my brain I was remembering every little moment me and Miley spent together.

After exactly 3 minutes and 26 seconds I decided "Breakout" was Miley's personality all wrapped up in one song.

My mind took me back to that day about half way through the BOBW tour. Our on road tutor was teaching me and Miley Spanish.

Miley sat there listening intently, or that's what the teacher thought, I saw her eyes flick to her watch every ten seconds. Suddenly she stood up.

"Its 3:00pm can we excused form our lesson" she asked politely.

"Oh offcourse you two young ones run along" he replied.

The second we left the bus she started running. It was hard to keep up, you see we had all our tour bussed parked in one parking lot, and that was a lot of busses.

"Miley, where are you going?" I yelled.

"You'll see" she yelled over her shoulder. I realised we where in between the makeup and the dancer's busses. She ran into the dancer's bus and grabbing Mandy's CD player she ran back out and seconds later music was blasting. It was Metro Station, surprise surprise, see, Mandy was a huge Metro Station Fan. She ran up to me grabbing my hands started dancing. Before I knew it I understood what "shake it" meant. Me and Miley where going crazy just living in the moment.

Suddenly ripped out of my day dream I realised 7 things was ending and she was saying the thing she liked the most was you make me love you. I sighed; Miley had changed me, from quite nick to someone who took chances.

"The Driveway" I prayed wasn't about me but I guess it was too late for us, but I had to remember she has had other boyfriends not all the songs about me, with that reassuring thought I enjoyed "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" singing every word. I wonder weather my brothers had thought I'd lost it. I was after all singing in the toilet.

"Full Circle", I had to say didn't hit me straight away; It needed a few plays to grow on me.

"Fly on the Wall" got me tapping my toes and remembering watching her preform this at zooatopia, yes I had watched her, and she had been amazing!

"Bottom of the Ocean" made me choke, I exited the bathroom.

Joe yelled something that I don't think our younger readers should read and ran to the toilet.

I opened a window and gulped the fresh air.

"You okay?" asked Kevin, worried.

"Fine" I replied smiling, fakely. **(A/N I know there is no such word as fakely but I'm using it if you have a problem pm me!! :P)**

"Okay" said Kevin totally not buying it.

I flicked my disc-man back on and played "Wake Up America" which I thought was pretty good. Saving the environment was a good thing to sing about. "These Four Walls" was okay and "Simple Song" really described how we all feel sometimes, but it did show a darker side to Miley, which I liked.

"Goodbye" was the last song. As it started playing. I felt myself listening to every word.

_I can honestly say__  
__You've been on my mind__  
__Since I woke up today (up today)__  
__I look at your photograph__  
__All the time__  
__These memories come back to life__  
__And I don't mind_

I was amazed it was so… beautiful.

_  
__I remember when we kissed__  
__I still feel it on my lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing__  
__I remember those simple things__  
__I remember 'till I cry__  
__But the one thing I wish I forget__  
__A memories I wanna forget__  
__is goodbye._

Suddenly I remembered that day, the day it all started.

"Miley, will you meet me tonight?"

"Where?" she asked laughing.

"Behind your bus I have something to show you"

"Okay" she said running off to get into her Hannah costume.

All the way through the concert I thought of nothing but her.

After the concert I met her behind the bus.

"Miley"

"Nick"

"Miley, I have to tell you something"

She smiled her amazing smile.

"I really really like you."

"I really really like you too." said Miley.

I moved in and kissed her. It was the most amazing thing ever, I'm saying it beta her smile, BEAT IT!!.

"Wanna dance I asked?" holding out my hand.

"Nick" she giggled "there is no music playing"

"Perfect" I whispered, pulling her small body close to mine.

We danced for ages that night. Until her dad tapped on the window and told Miley to get in the bus or she'd catch a cold…

_I woke up this morning__  
__And played our song__  
__And through my tears__  
__I sang along__  
__I picked up the phone __  
__and I__  
__put it down__  
__cause I know I'm wasting my time__  
__And I don't mind. _

Our song was, kinda embarrassing; our song was "our song" by Taylor Swift. I know the song doesn't have much to do with us AT ALL. But it was the song playing when we first met and from then on we joked it was "our song."

_  
__I remember when we kissed__  
__I still feel it on my lips__  
__The time that you danced with me__  
__With no music playing__  
__I remember the simple things__  
__I remember 'till I cry__  
__But the one thing I wish I forget__  
__A memories I wanna forget_

_Suddenly cell phones blowin' up__  
__With your ringtone__  
__I hesitate but answer it anyway__  
__You sound so alone__  
__And I'm susprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed__  
__You still feel it on your lips__  
__The time when you danced with me__  
__With no music playing__  
__You remember the simple things__  
__We talked till we cried__  
__You said that your biggest regret__  
__The one thing you wish I forget__  
__is saying goodbye__  
__(saying goodbye, ohh)__  
__Goodbye._

The song ended.

And I realised.

My biggest regret WAS saying goodbye.

Why had it taken me so long to realise this?

I missed Miley.

Our Break-up was horrible, I was such a jerk how could I get a second chance?

My mind filled with the only memory I wanted to forget..

"Nick, we are preforming together at the new years eve concert tomorrow!!" she squealed.

"Miley, we need to talk"

"Nick, why do you look sad?"

"Things have been awkward for us recently with the distance and all." I said.

"And it's over?" Miley finished for me.

"Miley, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You are such a jerk, nick I love you, I can't believe I wasted all this time, that's it, GOODBYE!!" she walked out.

And she got back at me on New Years Eve; she kept far away from me and sung over all my lines. It hurt, but I had to let her go, at the time I thought it was what HAD to happen.

But now, I feel horrible.

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review it!**


	2. Miss You

_No Last Names, So It's Legal_

_Don't own anything: p_

* * *

_His lips collided with mine; I got ready to feel the butterflies in the stomach, the tingling on my lips and offcourse the yearning for more. But by the time I had thought up what I should feel, it was over. I had just kissed Justin Gaston and hadn't felt a thing. _

As Justin and I, walked out of the movies an hour later. Justin had already found his way for his hand to grasp mine.

He smiled down at me, I waited for my heart to melt all I felt was a sudden uncomfortableness.

"Miley, what is on your mind?" he asked me in a husky kind of voice.

"Nothing" I answered, faking a smile.

"Aren't you thinking at all about the fact we just had our first kiss?"

"Yes I am" I smiled.

Justin taking this the way I hoped he would, laughed.

"You looked so beautiful tonight; I was speechless when I first saw you"

I was glad that the car was coming up, because I didn't want to reply to that one. I was feeling sick and just needed to get home.

Justin and I didn't talk on the way home, because we were listening to the radio. That was exactly how I wanted it.

When we arrived at my house he leaned over to my seat, I knew he was going to kiss me again.

"No, I'm sorry" I said jumping out the car. I ran into the house as fast as I could, up the stairs and to my bedroom.

I knew he would still be sitting there wondering what he had done wrong. How could I tell him how I felt? If I didn't even know myself!

_Nick._

He was ruining my life, and not even trying to this time.

I had finally realised why I hadn't enjoyed this kiss, not that he was a bad kisser it was because I missed Nick. The way Nick kissed me.

I bit down on my bottom lip as I made my way to the kitchen for food. After getting what I needed I went to return up the stairs but stopped.

Now, years later, I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't stopped. If I hadn't of turned away from the stairs and headed out the front door.

I made my way to the house.

His house. The house he had moved out of, just after we broke up. It stood there like a ghost, empty and forgotten.

I walked through the gate, and up the driveway. I walked up to the door and twisted the handle. It opened. I freaked. Why was there house open, someone must be in here? I should have turned around and ran home. But I decided to go see who it was. I could see anything, it was so dark.

I put my hand out trying to find the switch.

Suddenly the room was filled with light.

I was surprised to see a few things still in boxes. I wondered if they were going to come back for them.

I turned around.

And screamed, a male voice screamed back at me.

"What are you doing here?" asked the man picking up a baseball bat.

"I just let myself in, My friend lived here."

The man put down the bat and smiled.

"Sorry darling" he said, I heard a twinge of a southern accent

"I'm just collecting the last of the furniture for the people that lived here."

"Okay" I said making my way to the door.

"Wait, I know your names Miley. My little girl is a big fan, may I have an autograph?" he asked hopeful.

"Sure" I answered.

He pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and I looked around for some paper. I saw a notebook sticking out of one of the boxes. I picked it up and opened straight away to a clean page.

"Here ya go" he said handing me a pen.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Lesley, like in your song"

I giggled and scribbled down the song lyrics followed by my autograph.

I handed it back.

"Thanks" said the man, about as excited as any little girls autograph I had signed. I made my way to the door and shut it behind me. I took a deep breath of fresh air.

I then realised I was still holding the notebook.

I opened it, and was greeted with a picture.

The girls eyes where shining, and the boys arms where wrapped around her protectively.

That picture was of me and nick.

I turned the page, and started to read millions of notes. About what he thought of my songs, my scandals, my boyfriends and lastly about how he never stopped loving me.

My heart was jumping wildly, my smile was growing bigger and bigger, before I realised it I was at home.

I looked up at my front door and then at my watch. It was 7o'clock and just getting dark.

I jumped in my car and started to drive. Nick and I were friends. This wouldn't be weird. I arrived at the house and knocked on the door.

Nick opened. He was wearing, faded blue skinny jeans and a cheque button down blue shirt his hair was everywhere. And he has never looked better.

"Miley" he said smiling. "what are you doing here?" I watched his eyes stop on the notebook. He couldn't stop looking at it.

"I read it" I said quietly.

"Miley, it was a long time ago"

"You loved me even after we broke up" I said in a whisper.

"You thought about me, you daydreamed about me" tears started to fall "you missed me, nick."

She took a shaky deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Nick stood there speechless. Then he took a deep breath and angrily answered.

"None of that matters anymore, okay?"

"why?"

"Because we changed, we stopped missing each other, we moved on. We fell in love with other people." He said.

"I never did." I said in a whisper.

Nick's face went from confusion, to a small smile.

"What are you trying to say" he asked cockily.

"I missed you" I said.

He pulled her in and their lips collided.

_His lips collided with mine; I felt the butterflies appear in my stomach, the tingling on my lips and offcourse the yearning for more. By the time we came up for air, I felt something._

_Something I hadn't felt for ages... _

"Nick, I think I'm in love with you" I said.

"Miley, I've always been in love with you" he said, pulling me towards him again.

**The End.**

**Only A Two Shot; sorry :]**


End file.
